This invention relates in general to a divider switch for a live roller conveyor for separating, sorting or merging goods to be carried by the conveyor, and more particularly to such a divider switch with an angularly movable central set of rollers and with additional sets of rollers disposed on either side of the centrally located rollers at fixed angular positions for more conveniently, effectively and efficiently shifting the lateral position of the goods while moving across the divider switch.
Generally, most conventional conveyor systems move goods carried thereon longitudinally along the conveyor without appreciable lateral or transverse movement. Any significant lateral movement may require side rails which extend upwardly above the top surfaces of the rollers to contain the conveyed goods therebetween to prevent the goods from falling off the conveyor.
Divider switches for laterally shifting goods conveyed thereacross which utilize a single set of angularly movable rollers for spanning the full width of the conveyor line are known to the prior art. Such prior art divider switches suffer from the disadvantages that the angularly movable rollers cannot be shifted for a following object until the leading object has passed off of the divider switch, that the long angularly movable rollers leave large gaps where the angularly movable rollers interface with the transverse rollers of the conveyor system and that the large mass of the angularly movable set of rollers requires corresponding large actuation devices which limit the operating speed of the divider switch and, hence, the conveyor system.
There is the need in modern material handling systems for efficient laterally shifting of goods in a controlled manner for a variety of reasons. It may be desirable to separate one type of goods from another. Where a conveyor branches into two or more separate conveyor lines, it is desirable to control the goods which pass onto each branch line. Similarly, where two or more branches merge into a single branch, it is necessary to merge the goods in an orderly fashion. Sometimes it is desirable to separate goods into at least two separate rows on a single conveyor line, as where the goods are removed from either side of the conveyor line. This latter instance often arises where material is manufactured or packaged faster than it can be removed from a single conveyor line for warehousing or shipment. Other sequences of industrial or manufacturing operations may require limited and controlled lateral shifting of the goods at some point in a conveyor system.
A principle object of the present invention is therefore to provide a divider switch for roller conveyors which effectively and efficiently shifts the lateral position of an object conveyed thereacross for diverging or merging conveyor lines or for separation or combining of the objects during movement across the divider switch.
A related object is to provide a divider switch with a first set of centrally located rollers which may be selectively moved between different acute angles in relation to the conveyor apparatus and two additional sets of rollers, one set on each side of the centrally located rollers with each additional set of rollers forming fixed acute angles with respect to the conveyor apparatus. As the center of gravity of an object passes from the centrally located rollers to one of the additional sets, the centrally located rollers may be moved to an opposite acute angular position, if desired, to begin moving a succeeding object to an opposite angular position before the leading object has completed movement through the divider switch. Thus, the distance between leading and succeeding objects may be significantly reduced which enables a conveyor system to achieve higher product density and therefore, greater output.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a divider switch with a set of rollers which are movable between at least two angular positions in relation to the conveyor apparatus and which are shorter than the nominal width of the conveyor lines such that the angularly movable set of rollers is of reduced mass and may be more efficiently and rapidly switched between angular positions.
Yet another object is to provide such a divider switch which significantly reduces a triangular shaped gap between the last transverse roller of the divider switch and the first angularly movable roller of the divider switch.
A further object is to provide a divider switch which may be automated to respond to differing characteristics of objects, or to codes printed thereon, for automatic shifting of the objects to the desired location.
It is further intended to provide a divider switch of the above description which is operable in either forward or reverse directions.